Tomato Roomies
by CocoaPuffs080
Summary: The last thing Romano wants to do is have to be sent away by his boss, to spend a few weeks in a hotel in the island of Seychelles with all the other countries of the world so that they can form better alliances with each other. And just to his luck, he will have to be sharing a room with certain tomato loving idiot that will make this trip one he'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

Tomato Roomies

 **A/N Yaya my first spamano fic! Ik this first chapter is really short, but it's because I have ideas for the next chapters that I need to lead into, and wanted to leave this like a cliffhanger anyways D I'm rating it T because of Romano's language and some contents of the story. Please comment and review! Tell me what you think ;)~**

Romano sighed as zipped up the sides of his medium sized suitcase. He and all the other countries with the exception of Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Monaco, were being sent to the Island of Seychelles where they would all stay in the same hotel for a few weeks and learn to work well with each other. This whole stupid project was organized by their bosses, who apparently felt that it was important that the countries be in good relations with each other after the whole alien taking over the world incident happened (the Paint It White Movie). Switzerland wasn't going because his boss (like him) didn't want to fall into a position where neutrality wasn't an option, and no way was Switzerland gonna let little Liechtenstein be there without him. Monaco wasn't going simply because she didn't want to. Unfortunately for Romano though, he didn't have a choice. He couldn't stand the idea of even staying in the same room for 5 minutes with some of those bastards! Talk about the pervert France, or the loud annoying American guy. He had no idea how he was gonna get through this... His thoughts were cut short when he heard someone calling him.

"Fratello! C'mmon we're gonna be laaate! Germany is coming to pick us up and I don't wanna keep him waiting."

"I will not fucking hurry up for anyone!" Romano snapped back, and less for the potato bastard!"

"Romano don't be mean," Italy pouted. Before he could say more the door bell was rung. "He's here!" Italy chirped as he dashed to the door. Romano just grumbled and cursed while he lugged his suitcases down the stairs.

Germany and Italy were already in the car by the time Romano got there. _They were probably making out or something while I came_ he thought disgustedly as he got in the backseat and noisily slammed the door. "Well-what are you waiting for? DRIVE!" Romano yelled as Germany sighed annoyed.

"Good morning to you too Romano." He said dryly. Romano only glared and they were off.

The whole car ride was Romano frowning out the window while Italy happily chattered on to Germany about literally everything. Germany just drove in silence, obviously blushing a little and saying the occasional "uh-hu" or "hmm".

They went through the airport security rather quickly, and before they knew it they were on the plane

 **Romano's POV**

 _Thank god my seat was far away from my brother and potato bastard..._ I thought with relief. If it's not being cramped in a German car with a creep and my brother, i'm stuck in a shitty plane with all these idio- _DAMN_. Was all I could think as one hot brunette woman took the seat next to me. She had a perfect curvy body and big boobs accompanied by a beautiful face. My scowl quickly changed to a charming smile as I introduced myself to the lady.

"Hello, I'm Romano, and you are?" The girl giggled and looked up to me with big green eyes. They were pretty yes, and they reminded me of someone...there was something about them that was missing though, I couldn't put my finger on it at the moment so I ignored my thoughts and went back to our conversation.

"I'm Rebecca," she said cheerfully. _She reminded me so much of someone I knew..._

The flight attendant was soon heard through the speaker asking everyone to please fasten their seat belts and announcing that the plane would soon take off. The flight attendant then started talking about the safety flight procedures but I wasn't listening. Still trying figure out who that girl Rebecca reminded me of I almost gave up until I heard a very familiar voice a few seats behind me speaking in what sounded like Spanish... Then to my horror, I realized that the person that Rebecca reminded me so much of was Spain! Spain. Spain? _Why the hell would this hot girl remind me of Spain? Something must of been really wrong with my head today..._ The rest of the plane ride was spent flirting with Rebecca, watching movies and taking naps. I did everything I could think of to stop thinking about the Spaniard, but no matter what I did the thought of him kept nagging at the back of my head. _This is not right._ I thought to myself, _surely it was just being in the same car for too long with the potato, right? I mean, why I would I keep thinking of Spain? It's not not like I think about him all the time..._ But deep down inside, I knew that as much as I detested it, and though I would never openly admit it, I did think about Spain. A lot.

After long grueling hours at the airport and arguing with security for my missing luggage (which was thankfully found), all I wanted to do was find my damn room and go get drunk at the bar so that I wouldn't have to deal with this complicated annoying feelings who were now even stronger thanks to the tomato bastard. My brother and the potato offered to drive me to the hotel but I refused to ride in a car with potato twice in a day (I mean one was bad enough), so I called for a private cab instead. By the time I reached the hotel it was only seven o'clock. I walked up to the front desk and was surprised to find England and America with tuxes and name tags. "I'm here to check into this fucking hotel."

"Hello-" England was shortly cut off by America who said,

"Heyo bro! Wassup?"

"America!" England hissed and rubbed his temples, "here are your keys South Italy, we hope that you enjoy your stay and please remember that the meeting starts tomorrow at 6 a.m. sharp."

"uh, yeah whatever." I grumbled as I was handed the keys to my room.

"Wait!" America yelled. I turned around angrily to see that he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" I said rudely.

"I totally forgot to tell you who your roommate is!"

"Roommate?-What!" I lashed out.

"Woah calm down dude, and yeah didn't you hear that we were getting roommates? It's so that the hotel as room for guests that aren't countries ya know? Anyway, your roommate is-" But before he could finish I heard the unmistakable voice of the one person that I was loathing to see the most.

"Rooommaa!" Someone behind me cooed before pulling me into a tight hug.

 _Fuck._

 ** _The next chapter will be out soon I promise! I also forgot to mention that I'm planning to make a UsUk version of this, so it will focus on their story. I got the idea from George Devalier's "Besame Mucho" spamano fic that has a Gertaly version too, it's called "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart"_**


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPTERRR! I just finished this one while I was on the plane to the tropicals, I have horrible wifi where I am now, but at least I got a start on chapter 3 :3

 **Romano's POV**

"Rooommaa!" Someone behind me cooed before pulling me into a tight hug.

 _Fuck._

"This can't be happening." I said in dismay.

" _As I was saying,"_ America laughed, "you're roommate is Spain".

"There must of been some mistake! Really!"

"Ro-oma this is going to be so great! Aren't you excited?"

 _Excited. Excited? Was that word even right to describe what I was feeling right now? Hell, I had no idea_ _what_ _I_ _was_ _feeling right now... confusion, embarrassment, a strange nervous flutter in my stomach, but excited? Maybe, but right now was defiantly not the time to start sorting out my feelings._

"Don't touch me!" I said irritated, "i'm leaving this stupid hotel, i'll just go and find another one to stay in and-"

"ah Roma, do you really think that's a good idea?" He said chuckling.

"I ignored him while I marched out the door, just to be hit with a down pour of hard rain. _When the hell did it start to rain?_ I scrambled inside and glared at Spain who was trying to suppress a smile.

"Aww, let's get you up to the room where you can dry off, or if you want you can take a nice hot shower and i'll-" He started,

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, extremely embarrassed by the situation. While America was literally laughing his head off behind the front desk England rushed to help me out.

"Do you want me to get you a towel?"

"I'm fine." I muttered as I followed Spain to the elevator all flustered. He pressed the button to the elevator, and it came seconds later. Unfortunately though it was empty, and one of those sexy jazz songs was playing in the background. _Just fucking great._

"So," he said awkwardly, "how have you been? We haven't spent time together in a while...".

"What do you mean? We saw each other two weeks ago when you came to my door like some creepy psychopath offering me tomatoes." I said flatly.

"I was not being creepy! You love my tomatoes, but anyway I mean that we haven't spent any real time together in a while. Ever since you've left my house you've grown up so much and become so independent."

"Don't be stupid bastardo." I said quickly, honestly not sure what to say.

We reached our floor and started searching for our room.

"The key I was given is to room B29" I said.

"Here it is!" He said cheerfully. I was about to follow him when I heard a feminine voice behind me.

"Romano is that you?" I turned around to find Rebecca with that happy smile of hers waving to me.

"Hey Rebecca," I said surprised, "I had no idea you were staying at this hotel too.

"Oh yeah, i'm just staying here for my vacation, I didn't know you were staying here either."

"I'm here for work and business..." _Wow. This conversation sure is going down the drain._

"Ahem." Spain coughed startling both of us. Frankly, I wasn't sure if I was relieved or annoyed that he interrupted our conversation.

"I'm going to head in and wait for you inside." He said winking at me as he turned around to enter our room. My jaw dropped and my face turned practically 50 shades of red and Rebecca giggled behind me.

"So, are you two dating or something?" She asked innocently, though I swear I could see that she was hiding a smirk.

"Uh, no-no not at all- it's not what it looks like I swear-" I started blabbering, but just then a tall guy who looked like he just walked out of an Abercrombie & Fitch magazine walked out of Rebecca's room and stood in front of her protectively.

"Are you hitting on my girl?" He said in a deep voice and glared at me with his icy blue eyes that sent chills down my spine.

"It's okay babe, he wasn't hitting on me at all," Rebecca said sweetly. She kissed him on the cheek and looked at me apologetically.

"Goodnight Romano, it was nice talking to you, maybe i'll see you tomorrow?

"Uh, yeah maybe, goodnight.

And with that the couple turned around and left to their room leaving me just standing there like an idiot trying to still comprehend the whole scene that just happened.

I sighed deeply and turned around to unlock my room door. Inside I heard Spain showering and saw that my luggage was already placed on the- _Oh no._ One bed. I was going to have to share a bed with _Spain_ for three whole weeks? Before I was able to call the front desk and demand that I get a separate room, the bathroom door opened, and out came Spain only wearing a towel around his waist, and another one around his head which he was using to dry his hair. I stood there stunned, taking in the godly figure in front of me. My eyes slowly wandered upward to be greeted with his tan sculpted and tone abs and chest, they kept moving up to see his mischievous sparkling eyes and smirk.

"Like what you see?" He said in a suggestive tone.

I was shocked back into reality and my face turned extremely red again.

"Shut up! dammit" I yelled, "I just zoned out th-thats all!" I quickly took the closest thing to me which was a pillow, and chucked it at him. Unfortunately for me though, it hit the towel covering his waist which caused it to fall down. At the point I was sure that the universe had it for me. _Shit._ My eyes widened and as much as a strange small part of me wanted to keep looking, at instinct I quickly turned away and yelled at him to put the towel back on and change. Thankfully, he quickly put his towel back and went back into the bathroom to change. The time alone let me put my thoughts together. _Okay. First of all, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Did I actually find Spain attractive? And was I actually starring at him while he was half naked? And was he actually flirting at me? And what about Rebecca? Since when did she have a boyfriend?_ I could immediately tell that this was going to be a hectic week. When Spain got out of the shower he was dressed and his hair was dry. I got in the bathroom quickly and did my best to avoid eye contact. I stripped my clothes and turned on the water hot. I let it run down my back and relaxed. I didn't want to think about what the night would bring since it was obviously going to be very uncomfortable, so I decided to cross that bridge when I came to it.

After scrubbing down from head to toe, I hesitantly opened the bathroom door to find Spain on the bed lazily flipping through the channels. His chocolatey brown hair was covering part of his eyes and his loose white pajama shirt that he wore defiantly didn't make him look hot at all. I awkwardly shuffled over to the bed and glared at him while trying to figure out what to say.

"Hola Roma." He said flashing me a happy smile.

"First of all," I replied coldly, what the fuck was that back there?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me confused. Too embarrassed to actually ask him about why he winked at me, I let it go.

"Never mind. And just to be clear, you are sleeping on that side of the bed and that side only! So no funny business, got it?" I said pointing to the left side of the medium sized bed.

"Of course," he said laughing. "You know, this kind of reminds me of when you were a chibi and I was your boss. You were so cute back then!" He sighed happily looking off into the distance. "Well, except when you would wet the bed, but it's okay, you'll always be my little cute tomato.

"I'm not cute dammit! And don't calm me you're tomato!" I snapped, naturally my face turning the color of a tomato. I huffed and climbed onto the edge of the right side of the bed, and put a pillow between us to ensure that there was some form of barrier separating us.

"C'mon Roma, no need to be shy, I won't bite." He said jokingly.

"Shut up idiot." I said before turning away from him and turning off the lights. _Why did I always feel so nervous around him? He makes my stomach feel all fluttery and strange, but at the same time I feel like a sense of comfort...I really hate these stupid annoying feelings. Just when I thought they that they would go away here I am right with him again, and they're back._

"Buenas Notches Roma."

"Bonna note."

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. Warm rays of sun spilled through the curtains and showed on Spain making him look like a sleeping angel...I mean making him look like an average guy sleeping. I stayed there gazing at the man next to me lost in thought until I heard a knock on the door.

"Room Service!" A woman called. I scrambled out of the bed and quickly ran to the door telling her to come back later. Remembering the meeting today I got dressed and combed my hair. I was about to walk out the door when I heard a soft snoring and realized that I have forgotten about Spain. _I'm going to have to wake him up now won' t I?_ I hesitantly walked over to his sleeping figure and pondered over what would be the best way to wake him without making this awkward. _Why should this be awkward?_ I thought to myself. _I lived with him for a long time when I was younger, so it's not like he's a stranger or anything. Just go up there and wake him up already!_ So with all the courage in me, I shook him.

"Wake up bastard, we're gonna be late for the meeting!"

"ugh nooo.. five more minutes..." He mumbled, digging his head deeper into his pillow.

"I don't have time for this stupidity," I groaned, "we can either do this the easy way or the hard way! And i'm running out of patience."

Spain just ignored me and pulled the blankets in over is head. _So is that how he is going to play it huh?_ With that I grabbed his covers and threw them to the other side of the room. I grabbed his feet and he yelped as I forcefully dragged him out of the bed and left him on the floor to go find his clothes while he grumbled about me not letting him sleep enough. I found his clothes organized in neat piles and hung accordingly in the closet next to mine. I picked out a formal looking outfit and threw it on the bed. I walked out of the room before I could see his reaction and give him some room to change. Just then Rebecca and her boyfriend came out of the elevator.

"Oh hey Romano, good morning! You know my boyfriend Bradley from yesterday? I forgot to introduce you to each other, Bradley this is Romano."

Good morning and nice to meet you." I said.

"Morning." He said gruffly.

"So I was thinking," started Rebecca, "why don't we all get together and have dinner tonight at that fancy restaurant down the block? It would be a great to get to know each other more, and you can bring your boyfriend." "Boyfriend?! N-no that guy last night he's not-we're not-"

"That would be great!" Said Spain who had just so happened to come out of our room at that moment.

"Perfect!" Said Rebecca happily, "we can work out the details later, see you around!". Before I could protest Spain took my hand and dragged me to the elevator.

"We better hurry Roma or we're gonna be late, I guess I lost track of time this morning so thanks for waking me up, although you could have been a little nicer about it," he teased. "Also, that girl Rebecca was so nice! I really hope we can make it tonight..."

" _WE_ are not going, I immediately said!" I said blushing.

"Aww, but why not?"

"W-well, um.. she kind of thinks that we're dating." I responding awkwardly.

"Well, what did you tell her to get that idea?" He responded innocently.

"M-ME? What did _I_ tell her!?" I sputtered, but we had already reached the meeting floor. I checked my watch as we started walking out only to find that we were late. Really late. _Shit._ We walked into the meeting room to find that all of the countries were already seated. Germany, who was standing and giving a speech stopped talking to look at us. Everybody turned their heads to me and Spain.

"Hola everyone, sorry we are so late. Something had come up." I was blushing hard with all the attention on us as we went to find our seats. France snickered and whispered something to Hungary who giggled and blushed making me suspicious and slightly worried. Germany continued his boring speech but instead of listening I looked around the room. England seemed flustered sitting next to America, while America seemed to be looking away from him blushing too. My little brother Italy was more interested in _Germany_ rather _Germany's speech._ I saw that Russia was smiling that creepy smile of his and that he had the strange dark purple aura surrounding him too, _what a freak..._ I thought to myself.

"What do you think Roma?"

I quickly snapped my head in the direction of the speaker who of course was Spain.

"Uh, what?" I responded rather nervously not having the slightest clue about the conversation was about.

"Well _I_ think that next time our bosses send us to form ' _better alliances with each other_ ', it should be done at my place!" America thankfully interrupted. Everybody turned their heads to England knowing what would happen next.

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?" England started arguing.

"You never like my ideas!" America whined, "I'm starting to think that this is more personal than opinions..."

"Oh wow, I wonder what gave you that idea!" England said sarcastically.

"When you two are done releasing sexual tensions, can we get back to the meeting?" France asked clearly amused.

"Shut up frog!" England yelled.

"Aww but Angletere, why are you always pushing me away as well? You know you want me..." France said in a suductive voice.

I sighed in annoyance. This was pretty much how all the world meetings went: America obnoxiously pitching his crazy ideas, England criticizing him and his ideas, then they argue, and then France comes in and makes a perverted remark. England and France get into a fight and then comes-

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET RIGHT NOW!"

Germany.

"We are supposed to be having a _civilized_ meeting right now, so when you all are done arguing over _nonsense_ we will continued.

"Sure whatever.." America mumbled obviously upset from his previous argument with England.

"Yes, I agree." England replied in a proper tone.

"But of course." France responded winking at England who then looked away in disgust.

And so the boring meeting continued in which I actually did pay attention.

Finally Germany stopped the meeting for our lunch break. I rushed out the door doing my best to avoid a certain Spanish bastard. I dashed for the hotel's restaurant looking around to make sure that Spain and the other idiots where no where in sight. I sat down at a table for two and looked at the menu. I had half an hour before the meeting continued and I wanted to have a peaceful lunch without having to worry about any of those idiots at the meeting. I then heard the seat in front of me slide backward and that somebody sat down. I was expecting to see Spain there with that goofy smile of his, and bright green totally not attractive eyes in front of me but I was greeted with somebody else.

A/N: Chapter 3 is coming soon, and the mystery person will be revealed! D


End file.
